Guardian of Bravery
by Cloudfire Of SunClan
Summary: As much as I would've loved to leave it at the second book for awhile, I don't want anyone to kill me for leaving a cliffhanger. Chaos has been defeated, but is his reign of terror truly over? Will the Guardians ever trust Cloudfire again? Will she take her rightful place as Guardian? Read and find out! 3 of ? (Probably 4) SO. MANY. OC'S.
1. Chapter 1

Ch. 1 No Time for Explanations

As Jack and Chaos fell, I look for things the others didn't _know _to look for. I can see the blood all over Jack, but not the source. Then, I look at Chaos. I see a tiny glimmer of gold in his neck and breathe a sigh of relief. Exactly as I do, Smokeheart flies out of my mind, too stunned to notice anything except that her master's dead. I destroy her with flames, but the others don't notice.

The relief, however, dims quickly. I know that if Jack loses his staff for more than 24 hours, he'll have too much power flooding his system, and he'll eventually die from it.

I take a step towards Jack, only to be stopped when a stalagmite springs out of the ground into my leg. I wouldn't have noticed, except for the fact that my leg won't move. I abruptly lose all sense of relief as I glance towards Cinderrose.

"You killed him. I knew we couldn't trust you. I KNEW IT!" She sounds out of her mind, but the others all seem to agree with her. I flick my hand, releasing Jamie and Skylar before giving my leg an abrupt jerk, yanking the dagger-like object with me. I don't have time to explain.

I turn and bolt for the forest, my leg mostly limp and numb. I finally find the strength to take off, and slid up into a tree. I need to get Jack's staff to him, and FAST! I bolt to where I saw it fly, but every freakin' branch looks the same!

I carefully extend my senses. Only an Elemental would be able to sense any power from it when it's separated from Jack, but hey, I'm a fire elemental, so no problemo. I find the staff and quickly limp over. Thank StarClan it's all in one piece.

I snatch it up and limp slowly back to the others. I hide at the edge of the clearing. Jamie looks heartbroken, and the Guardians look just like him. Skylar seems to sense me, but as she turns, she says nothing. Cinderrose is standing at the edge, patrolling? Well, I'm me, so that makes sense.

I glance at Jack. He is lying **_way _**too still for my liking. I grip his staff carefully tighter. There's no way I'm breaking this freaking thing now. I'm about to turn invisible, but Cinderrose speaks.

"She's here. I sense her." Her tone is disgusted, and I find myself bristling. I carefully calm myself, knowing that they haven't noticed anything, not yet anyway. I carefully focus, letting my senses turn to a Night Fury's.

After I shift into a specific animal, I can look through their senses without being in that shape. Sometimes, I even get physical or mental characteristics of that creature. With a Night Fury, I have the general shape of the eyes. They're still gold, but the pupils widen and narrow with my mood. (At least that's what the musician sprites told me.) Also, with each new change, a small square of design (like a tattoo, kinda) appears on my side. Night Fury scales, Whispering Death scales, wolf fur, ECT.

I spring forward silently, hiding in a heat wave. Suddenly, Cinderrose glances straight at me.

"THERE! SHE'S INVISIBLE!" ok then, screw the hiding idea. I run straight for Jack, ignoring the weapons that smack into me. Sandy's whips, so much like my father's, North's swords, more annoying than anything else, those are the only two I can tell apart, and I continue to scramble towards Jack. I finally just throw his staff, and the second it touches his hand, he's up. I breathe a sigh of relief, but quickly transform, flying away before Cinderrose decides to attack again. I've never been so glad that when I change, it heals any wounds, changing them into thin scars.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Ch. 2 Can't Go Back_**

The instant I'm in the air, I head to the Musicians' Mansion. It dawns on me that I never released them from the spell and I growl in annoyance. I wheel around and head to where I left them.

The instant I land, I transform. I hop up into a tree and skim exactly who's here. All marching band. Perfect. I instantly stand and clap four times quickly.

"DETAIL PARADE REST!" I shout the order and instantly, they obey. I clap the same way, but the command changes. "DETAIL ATTEN-HUT!"

"HUT!" The group's shout echoes in unison, and I can't help but feel a surge of pride. Even under a creepy, evil spell, they still answer perfectly.

"AT EASE!" I yell the last order, snapping my right hand from my left shoulder to my right hip. They instantly snap out of the trance and I casually yell a last order. "Head back to the Mansion, I'll meet you there." They fly off, using their instruments as airboards (surfboards for air). As I watch them go, I hear a slight rustle behind me.

The instant I see North and Sandy, I very nearly panic. Instead, I carefully back up, which doesn't go well because I was standing on a branch. Shoot, now I'm on their level. I scramble backwards, every memory of the wounds from their weapons seared to my brain tissue. Jack follows them, and by his expression, they haven't told him anything of what happened. The poor guy looks clueless.

Behind them, Bunny, Tooth, Riverlily, and Lunasong are holding Cinderrose back. My attention flicks back to North and Sandy as I make sure I'm beyond Sandy's whip range. I back up as they come closer and Skylar runs around them, Jamie hot on her heels.

Jack reaches for them both, but only catches Jamie. Skylar bolts over to me, and wraps her arms around me. I flinch subconsciously as she touches slightly aching scars.

I don't take my eyes off of the Guardians as I gently hug her back, but Cinderrose is still spitting deadly words at me that I can't really hear. Cinderrose suddenly lifts her hand and a slight tremor in the ground alerts me of the danger flooding from her palm.

I suddenly shove Skylar away and spring into a backwards roll as a stalagmite springs from the ground, exactly where we'd been standing. Skylar screams and tries to run to me, but I shake my head.

"NO, get over with the Guardians. She probably won't attack you if you stay away from me!" I snap my tone desperate. Memories of beatings, whips, and my blood, flying across a room assault my mind. I shake my head and scramble backwards from another spire of earth as Skylar runs over to hide behind Bunny. I would've preferred Riverlily, but okay.

North takes a step forward, and that sends me scrambling faster than the sharp stalagmites. He looks upset with my reaction, and it takes all of my self control to not glare at him and snap 'you brought this on yourselves.' I would've said it anyway, but I'd probably end up getting stabbed if I took long enough to say anything.

I burst into a run, but I can hear Bunny's feet behind me. I lunge skyward and turn into a Night Fury before they can so much as blink. Two powerful wing flaps later, the only ones who can catch me aren't following. I glance back to see Jack glaring at the others and probably demanding answers. Lunasong looks too horrified to do anything, and Tooth looks miserable as she explains everything to Jack.

I fly straight to the Musicians' Mansion. It's the only place I can think of that they wouldn't look. Everyone knows the rumor. The Musicians are cruel, wicked sprites who'll attack anyone who gets too close.

What no one knows is that the rumor isn't true unless that person hurt one of their own. They could be even more defensive than Clan cats when they want to be. In other words? If the Guardians dare to come here, they won't get in the gates, let alone the door, without my command.

I land on my windowsill/ balcony and change back to human. I have a hammock inside that I usually don't use, but I just sit on it for now. I know I can't go back to the Guardians. Ever.

For the next few days, I just sit alone in my room. I don't sing, I don't dance, I don't do anything but think. I think about the fun I had with Jack over the 300 years when everyone else ignored us. I think about the decade I hung out with Cinderrose and how much she hates me now. I think about Skylar and how much we'd helped each other when we were alive.

Eventually, I go to rehearsal. I still have a responsibility, after all. I teach them the songs, help with the dances, show them the motions, and eventually, I snap out of the depression. We focus on mostly new songs, and a personal favorite of mine is Frozen's Let It Go. I hadn't known it when I was alive, but I love it now.

After a few weeks, we have at least 6 new songs together, and I decide we all need a day off. I head out to see Skylar and the others go off to do whatever.

When I land at Skylar's house, I hear her talking to someone. North! I instantly flinch back into the shadows and just listen.

"Have you seen her Skylar? We need to find her. Cinderrose is demanding punishment for something or another and we need her to defend herself. Sandy and I feel terrible because, well, you saw her reaction the last time she saw any of us. Just a few hits wouldn't do that. We need to know what's going on with her." As North finished his speech, I slip out of the shadows.

"Why, so you guys can use **everything **I'm terrified of against me next time?" I snap back, half snarling. North looks sad, but I don't take time to process that. Skylar looks like she wants to hide and I don't really blame her. "See you later Sky. Leave your window open."

I turn and dart into the shadows again before North can say more. Skylar's voice reaches me in the corner where I hid.

"Leave her alone; can't you people see she's terrified of you? You basically tried to chop her to pieces, **even though** you knew that Chaos had control of her for a few days. EVEN IF SHE HAD KILLED JACK, IT WOULDN'T HAVE BEEN HER FAULT!" Skylar snaps at North, and I can't help but be impressed. 11-year-old girl snapping back at SANTA CLAUS himself. I have to stifle my giggles. North turns and opens a portal, and right before he walks through, he turns to Skylar.

"We'll be in touch. The Guardians are expecting answers." He informs her calmly, and she stares at him stonily. The second he walks through the portal, it closes, and Skylar goes hops on her bed before speaking.

"I know you're up there Cloud, you used our code." I grin as I hop down.

"Never miss a trick, do you there Skypaw?" I answer with a smirk, and she grins as I use her Apprentice name.

"It won't be Skypaw for much longer Cloudfire. I turn 12 next week! What will my Warrior name be, tell me please please please!" I just smirk in response.

"You know I'm not allowed. Besides, where's the fun in no surprise?" I answer, teasing her just a little. She pouts, but she knows the tradition just as well as I do. "Hey, you know Sandy'll come by if you aren't asleep, especially with them looking for me. Get some rest." Skylar grins and lies down. She hums the Hunger Games melody and before long, drops off to sleep.

I dart out the window, hiding in the shadows as I go. I'm beyond paranoid at this point because I really don't feel like adding any more scars to my current collection. Ironically, I'm so lost in thought that I don't notice Jack and Lunasong following me.


	3. Chapter 3

**_Ch. 3 Randomness_**

I get to the Mansion in record time. As soon as I do, I'm grateful that it's about 6 time zones behind Skylar's house because I still have some rehearsal time left. As I fly in, I think about everything I've learned from the Musicians.

The Musicians from when the other time also caught me up to speed on what **_not _**to do. The girl before me, Rebecca, was a total jerk, preferring to be called 'queen' not 'lead singer' or something to that effect.

From what they've told me, the only thing that they appreciated her leaving behind was her staff. It looks a lot like Jack's, except it's covered in music note designs that spiral over the wood. It only works for the person in charge, and it's actually a piece of cake to pick up, learning-wise. From the first day, it's worked like a charm. They tell me that she had some issues with getting it to work, and the fact that I don't is a good sign.

She also left her cloak. It's purely a disguise thing, but it's really cool. It reminds me of the Death Eaters' cloaks from Harry Potter, except for the fact that there's no point on top, and it makes the person wearing it look like a skeleton. It works just as well as the staff does, and it's totally black with silver music note stitching.

There is one system that I haven't changed, but honestly think I should. The ones who are better with their instruments are the 'firsts' the ones that are not as good are 'seconds.' I feel like I should change that, but I haven't gotten around to it.

Some of them have pets too. It's kinda cool if you do want your message to only go to one person, or if you want to make sure they remember it. Each musician has to decide theirs for themselves, and they usually pick something that matches personality. Some common ones are cats, dogs, rats, hawks, eagles, owls, mice, ferrets, and even there are even a few chinchillas. I personally don't have one, but if I find one I like, it should be interesting to explain everything to Raven.

I fly in my window and close it without looking behind; and therefore, I don't notice the other two landing in the tree, and then Jack flying off with Lunasong sticking around.

I gather the rock-and-roll group first. It's stayed mostly the same over the last few months, and I can't help thinking that these guys will always be my family. That thought lingers and we start with the song 'We Are Family' from Ice Age. We're just finishing that when I hear a loud crash from outside.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Ch. 4 The Guardians Come To Visit YIPE!_**

As soon as we hear the crash, I flick my hand, summoning my staff and cloak. Next, I instantly try to figure out who it is. My glance turns to Sarrah and Cal.

"You two know what to do, bring them inside straight to the Main Room, do not tell them about the change in leadership, and do not tell them that I am here in general. Go." Sarrah and Cal give a quick nod and turn their instruments into staffs. Sarrah's looks a little strange, but oh well.

I instantly head for the Main Room. Rebecca called it the Throne Room, but I prefer to keep as few things the same as possible. Sarrah and Cal come in momentarily; following them is Cinderrose and the rest of the Guardians. Oh. Great. StarClan. Help. Us. All. I keep the hood on the cloak up, and for once, am glad about the style. The way it's made, they can't see my regular clothes. I take a deep breath, but wait for them to start. After a few awkward minutes, North finally clears his throat.

"We're here to see Cloudfire; this has nothing to do with you, Rebecca. Lunasong and Jack claim they saw her enter one of your upper rooms. If you would just let us in_" I cut him off by simply raising my hand.

"Rebecca is no longer in charge of the Musicians. I am their new leader, Stephanie, and Cloudfire is none of your concern. I am perfectly aware that she's here, and I have no problems with her." Cinderrose looks furious.

"What are you, stupid? She's an insane lunatic, and she'll stab you in the back if you don't get her out of here. She has nothing to do with music, and she has no reason to be here!" She finally stops, and glares at me. I hold out my arm to stop Nick, the saxophone second, from attacking her.

"Nick, she has a right to her own opinion, and if that's how she feels about Cloudfire, that's her own problem." I am thoroughly impressed that I'm not ready to kill them. My voice is actually totally calm, and my grip on my staff hasn't changed.

"SGLFL HSKLHKLS GHKJGKLH" Nick practically snarls under his breath. I glare at him.

"NICK!" I snap my tone a warning.

"What? She couldn't understand it." He mutters, his glare locked on Cinderrose.

"Still, NICK!" I answer, my tone annoyed. I take a quick breath, and turn back to the Guardians. "This is my home, and you have a right to your opinion. You don't, however, have the right to insult my family. Leave them alone, or get out." I point to the door to emphasize my words. Cinderrose looks insulted.

"You have no right to speak to me that way, I am a Guardian!" She retorts, but I smirk, though I know she can't see it. She can, however, see me swing my staff and stamp it on the floor, letting music notes fly.

"Actually, I have every right because this is my home. You don't see me coming to The Pole or the Warren and insulting you guys." I snip back. Cinderrose looks shocked, but she quickly recovers.

"Says the one who won't even face us without a hood. What, are you scared?" I smirk again and shove the hood back, she screams, and I laugh.

"Actually there's a reason I keep it up, but if you prefer skulls, I don't particularly care either way..." She cuts me off with a sudden stuttering.

"N-n-n-n-no, n-n-no that's o-o-o-o-okay, the hood works for you!" her voice is a shrill squeak and I flip the hood back up. Every one of the Musicians in the room is cracking up at her reaction, and I can't help but laugh with them.

"I have to admit, that's the most entertaining response to that I've ever gotten." I manage in between laughs. Cinderrose blushes bright red at my words, and Jack laughs. Now that's why this guy rocks. He enjoys a scare that you can laugh about afterwards.

I casually gesture to the rock-and-roll group, catching their attention.

"Well, since you interrupted our rehearsal, we need some time. You may watch if you wish, but if we mess up, well, there's a reason it's called 'practice.'" I offer, politeness and acting skills are the only things keeping me from using my staff to send them out the door the hard way. Tooth had mostly just been hovering in the back until this point, but now she flits forward.

"We'd love to, right guys?" She adds the last part with a tone that says 'yes, no arguing'. North and the others nod, and I grin wickedly.

"Hey, Jack, you like a good challenge, right?" He nods, looking confused. "Come on, this'll be interesting."

"What do I need to do?" His tone is wary.

"Just keep up…if you can." I answer my voice a laugh. "Musicians, Jitterbug, and 1…2…1, 2 ready go!" They whip their instruments out in seconds, and I point out who Jack should follow.

As I sing the lines and dance with the others, Jack does better than I thought. He keeps up with the dancers reasonably well, and by the time the song ends, he's grinning like a lunatic. I smirk and give him a quick high-five.

He hops back over with the Guardians and Cinderrose gives me a look that is beyond deadly. Tooth looks impressed, and Sandy, North, and the Elementals mimic Tooth. Bunny is cracking up, but no one is paying any attention. The Musicians keep their eyes on me, ready to do as I command. Wow, that's a switch.

"Jack, good job. It took me longer than that to pick up the Jitterbug. It took me a few weeks, and it even took the dancers a few days." Jack smirks brightly, with a slight smugness. I roll my eyes, even though I know they can't see.

"Alright," Riverlily speaks up; ignoring everyone else's annoyed glances. "We should probably get going. Sandy, Tooth, I know you two have jobs. Come on!" No one moves. I give her some points for trying, but Cinderrose is glaring.

"We still need to see Cloudfire. You know as well as I do that she'll try to keep hanging around Skylar. She's probably planning a horrible crime with Skylar as her victim." I groan in annoyance.

"Oh for the love of, she has every right to hang out with Skylar. Jack hangs out with Jamie! Plus, she was chosen to be a Guardian, has everyone forgotten that? Why would she hurt a child?" Cinderrose looks at me like I'm an idiot.

"That was before the shadows took control. Who knows what she's capable of now?" I answer with an invisible eye roll.

"How many kids or even spirits has she hurt since that?" My response seems to stump Cinderrose for a moment.

"Well, uh, you see…"

"Oh for crying out loud. She hasn't hurt anyone!" Riverlily snaps, her tone a venomous snarl.

"She's biding her time." Cinderrose answers, her tone confident now that she has an answer.

"Next question to consider: how many times have you all hurt her?" How blunt do I have to make this?! I can't stand you all because you've made me lose almost as much blood as my father did in 10 years, there done?! Everyone just stood there.

"Well, it's not like the shadows care about pain." Cinderrose answers.

"And if the shadows had no control? How much would you have hurt her then?" May as well humor them.

"She would've understood." Cinderrose answers confidently. Oh yeah, I would've understood them trying to freaking KILL me because they weren't sure.

"What if Skull-Girl here is right? What if the shadows did have no control? Cinderrose, how would you feel in her situation?" Lunasong is usually quiet, but she speaks up now, and Cinderrose glares.

"I would've understood that my friends didn't have that same knowledge, and I would've tried to explain." She retorts, she's being open for a change. "I wouldn't have run and hid like she did. You only run like a coward if you did something wrong."

"Yeah, okay, you can get back to me when you've had her life." I answer sarcastically. "I know everything about her life that she does, and let's just say that it wasn't pretty. Do you even know how she got shot? She didn't exactly just stand there. Pitch wasn't even **aiming **for her." I growl the words in pure annoyance, and wave my hand, sending them out.

I know I need to send them away before I say some really stupid things. One thing I wish I could've said would be enough to make them think twice. 'Why don't you try asking her sister?'

I just stand there and fume for a few minutes. Then, I carefully flick the cloak off and pull out my microphone.

"Alright, who's ready to rehearse?" I ask with an easy, and totally fake, grin.

"We're coming." Nick answers reassuringly, and I know I haven't fooled any of them as I give them a grateful smile. They want me to know that they'll be there for me, despite what the Guardians say.


	5. Chapter 5

**_Ch. 5 Evening Chat_**

After the rehearsal ended, I flew over to Skylar's house. She's heard all about both the music staff and the skull cloak, and I've demonstrated both. She squealed almost as much as Cinderrose did, but I didn't laugh.

As soon as I land on the tree branch right outside her window, Pitch steps out of the shadows.

"Ugh, what the freak do you morons want now? Whatever you think I did, I didn't do it." I groan in annoyance, though I really hope he's not looking at the whole 'fear sense' thing, because if he is…

"Okay, you know just as well as I do that you're terrified, so you might as well relax. Cinderrose is currently at the Pole with everyone else. Sandy got annoyed." Pitch informs me calmly. I raise my eyebrows, but nod and relax ever so slightly, on the outside at least. I lean back against the tree branch, thoroughly ready to run/ fly/ transform in a second.

Pitch senses wariness too, apparently because he doesn't look convinced. I glare at him for a second and then glance skyward, looking for any hint to say that the others are nearby.

Okay, mental list, go. Sand? No. Fairies? No. Wind? Kinda, but not the way it would be if the others were close. Tunnel? I glance at the ground and extend my senses. No. Okay, so this conversation will be just me and Pitch. Yep, should be interesting. Pitch just kinda sits there until I stop focusing on everything else and actually look like I'm about to pay attention.

"You done verifying everything I just said?" Pitch offers sarcastically, and I glare at him, but don't answer. "You do know that I have no intention of attacking you, right?" I still don't answer, but think in terms of an old movie I used to love, How to Train Your Dragon. 'This conversation feels very one-sided.' Finally, I glance at him, still distrusting.

"Yeah, where have I heard **that**before?" I answer, sarcasm layering my tone.

"Oh, you do still know how to talk." Okay, Pitch, totally missed the point there, but whatever.

"Yeah, I just don't really like talking to Guardians. Doesn't usually end so well. Speaking of which, since when are **you** one?" Still not letting defenses down so much as an inch.

I think back to what North said about centers with his crazy Russian doll.

My layers? Sarcastic, a lot like Jack. Defensiveness, a trait that was learned over 570+ years of abuse. Troublemaker, again, a lot like Jack. Protective, a layer that probably is higher on the list than that, but still. Loyal, as much as Cinderrose might not believe it. Determination, the very thing that kept me alive for 10 years. Kindness, something I've only ever shown my family. Gentleness, again, only shown to family. My center? In my opinion, bravery. That whole list, down to determination is pure defense. I probably miss a few as I just think of words that describe me.

The Guardians have seen maybe down to kindness. Skylar, the whole way through my layers. She is my sister, after all. Lately? The Guardians haven't seen any but sarcasm and defensiveness. Not that they've exactly **tried **to see lower. I shake myself out of my thoughts when I realize exactly how rude I'm being to Pitch.

"Sorry, lost in thought." I mumble as an excuse.

"Perfectly okay, I spent plenty of time thinking right after you decided that I needed an arrow to the shoulder. And in answer to your question, about four months ago. Still working on a center." I smirk, letting my defenses slip maybe half an inch.

"Well, it helped, didn't it? And congrats" I answer, gesturing to him as he laughs.

"Yes, I guess it did. And thank you." He answers casually. Suddenly, I sense something strange. I sit straight up and when Pitch starts to speak, I hold up my hand, silencing him. I slide off the branch and hit the ground moving. I hesitate as Pitch follows, then decide that it might be good to have backup.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Ch. 6 An Old Enemy_**

Pitch follows me as I slip through the shadows, sensing where I am easily. For once, I'm really glad to see that someone trusts me not to lead them into a trap. I carefully listen, hoping to figure out what in StarClan's name is going on.

I look out to see a small spirit, a girl from her looks, talking to something. She has blond hair with pure black highlights and what looks like turquoise eyes. I extend my senses, sending a small message to Pitch, letting him know what I see. They're standing in a bright light, so I don't know if he can see or not. Judging from the annoyed reaction I get, I guess he can see just fine. I stare out, trying to judge exactly what's going on. I use Night Fury senses automatically, they don't ever really go away, and listen in.

"She stole your place; she stole your **slaves** she deserves to be punished. Join me, and you'll have it all." Now that I listen, I recognize the voice and freeze in pure horror. It's Chaos. Snakeheart. My father. Whatever you call him, the point doesn't change.

"I don't particularly want the job back; I just want the servants who'll do whatever I say. They're such losers." The girl's voice, I don't recognize, but Pitch apparently does. He lightly taps my arm and gestures for me to follow him.

"That was Chaos!" I almost yell as soon as we're out of hearing range. Pitch nods, looking nervous. "Do you know who the girl is?" I ask when I've calmed down a little.

"That was the current Lead Singer's predecessor, Rebecca. Perhaps you've heard of her?" Pitch's tone says he's wary, but I just nod.

"From what I hear, she's just as much of a Snakeheart as he is." I offer, slipping into Warrior terminology automatically. Pitch gives me a strange glance, but nods.

"We need to tell the others about this. Will you come to the pole?" I stare at him, stunned.

"I currently have a **really bad **track record with those guys. I have at least six scars to prove it. And that was when they **weren't getting** bad news. Need I say more?" I answer, most of my defenses springing back into place.

"They won't attack if you're with me." He answers confidently. I raise my eyebrow.

"You sure about that? Last time I saw them, they almost went through **SKYLAR **to attack me. I'm just glad that I have good reflexes." I answer sarcastically, with all my defenses back in place.

"Ugh, just come on." Pitch answers, glaring in annoyance. I sigh and follow him through the shadows, getting to the Pole in seconds.

When we get there, I am about three seconds from running, especially when Cinderrose turns to our shadow.

"Who's there? If it's Pitch, get the freak out here before I attack. If it's anyone else, get out of here because I will attack." Okay, what about some combination thereof?

Pitch steps forward without hesitation and I follow, trying to stay out of Cinderrose's line of sight. I fail apparently, because a spire of rock shoots up right near my feet.

"What is **she **doing here?" Cinderrose demands as I spring upwards, landing in the rafters. Pitch glares at her, and I force myself down, remembering that Pitch said they won't attack. _If he's wrong, I swear I'm never coming back here._ I think to myself, wary and ready to run. Another rock spire shoots up at me as she jerks her hand. I bolt sideways with reflexes born of a few centuries of dodging attacks.

Pitch glances at Sandy as I maneuver and Sandy finally gets the message. One well-aimed Dream Sand snowball later, Cinderrose hits the floor. I flinch internally as the rest of the Guardians turn to look at me, but outwardly, I remain calm, expressionless.

"Pitch and I saw Chaos and Rebecca, the former Musicians' leader, discussing something tonight. He asked me to come and verify his story. After that, I will be leaving." I snap, colder than Jack's many snowstorms. Riverlily, Lunasong, and Jack all flinch visibly at the flintiness of my tone.

"Prove it." Bunny challenges and I glare at him.

"Gee, what was I supposed to do, get a picture?" I almost snarl at him, and he actually jerks back, looking startled. Tooth flits back until she almost smashes against the wall, and even Pitch is looking at me with an interested gleam in his eye.

"What is up with your eyes? They're ugly and creepy." Oh yeah, Cinderrose is back up.

"Physical characteristics of a Night Fury. Which you would know if any of you knew the first thing about shape-shifting." I answer sarcastically, my tone bristling. Jack hops over, half-flying, and glances at my pupils, still, I'm guessing, narrowed to slits.

"I think it looks cool." He declares after a second or two. I raise my eyebrows, but don't say anything. Suddenly, a small keyboard flies into the room with a very annoyed yeti following. I glance at North.

"I don't think your security is as good as is used to be." I smirk casually and flick my hand to get the message. The keys unfurl and the message is revealed.

**_Where are you? We need to practice. It doesn't take that long for Skylar to go to sleep._**

I smirk, mumbling 'overprotective' to myself as I focus, sending a flame message, rather than revealing to the Guardians that I'm just as musical as the others. That, however, isn't even on Cinderrose's mind.

"I THOUGHT WE SAID TO STAY AWAY FROM SKYLAR!" She snarls at me, her tone bristling with fury. I give her a calm glance.

"You don't control me. Besides, you can ask Skylar on this one, she likes having me around. Plus, I have every right to be there." I answer, readopting my cool, 'I don't care' tone. Cinderrose flicks out her spear and stabs my side before any of the others can stop her.

I feel it more than ever now, because I'd grown used to **not **having pain flooding my system every two seconds. I still don't scream, or cry, or even beg her to stop. I do not care. Every mark they put on me just demonstrates what jerks they are. I meet her furious glare, and say a few simple words.

"What did I ever do to you?" I ask simply, and transform. I choose wolf, simply because they're equipped for the Arctic, and pad out the door, ignoring the ugly words she's screaming after me.

The other Guardians are silent as they watch me go. They don't care. No one cares, except for the Musicians and Skylar. I break into a run a few steps into the snow and go to the place that I'd melted out when Jack and I hung out all the time. Thank StarClan it's still there. I carefully transform back to human, cautious of any ice spears that anyone left in case I came back.

Jack had been the only one who knew about this spot, but he probably told the others. If they came here, then they know about my other spots too. Not good. I only had a few spots that were safe from prying eyes, and this was one of them.

Another was a few miles from the center of Antarctica, and the third is the only one I can guarantee is safe. It's in Pitch's old lair. I cleaned everything out and have no intention of using it for the same things. On the bright side, it's so complicated; no one could find their way around except me and Pitch.

As I sit, thinking, I hear footsteps. I know immediately that it isn't Jack, the steps are too heavy. I transform into a wolf without hesitation and creep backwards, sliding into a little alcove that's mostly hidden unless you know what to look for.

"Come on Bunny, you said she would be here, but I don't see her. Where is she and why are you so focused on finding her? YOU think she's innocent now?" Cinderrose's taunting voice makes me want to hide, and I carefully scratch open a tunnel that goes straight to the surface. Only Bunny's voice stops me.

"Yes, actually, I do think she's innocent. You're being a jerk, and I, for one, think that she's a better Guardian than you'll ever be. She hasn't hurt a single one of us, but you've hurt her over and over. Now, SHUT UP and LET ME FOCUS or I swear I'll knock you from here to next week." Bunny seems to lose it and the last thing I want right now is to talk to someone who has anger issues. I carefully wriggle into the hole and out to the surface.

Almost a full second later, Bunny follows. I instantly switch my brain from human to mostly wolf. As he and Cinderrose emerge, I growl. I stare straight through Bunny, snarling at her. She smirks and I bristle, the fur along my spine standing straight up.

Bunny shifts sideways, as though confirming that I'm not growling at him. I don't give him a second glance as I tell Cinderrose, in basic wolf, that she needs to stay the freak AWAY FROM ME! She spent enough time with Garnett that she surely understands. I drift sideways, sliding as far away from her as I could.

Bunny catches my attention with the little Musician's lingo that he understood, telling me to go to the Pole. I glance at him, but suddenly turn and bolt, surprising them both as I bolt towards the Pole.


	7. Chapter 7

**_Ch. 7 The Blame Game_**

The instant I get to the Pole, I pad in the door. I quickly start shaking the snow out of my fur, and almost relax when I finish. The reason I don't is that I'm suddenly faced with an extremely angry Tooth Fairy.

"Where's Bunny?" She demands, her tone furious. I shrink away in shock, but she takes it as guilt.

"Where's Cinderrose?" Lunasong yelps as she bolts to the door to look for them. I'm almost in the corner, and no one else is saying anything, mostly because no one else is around. I bolt for the door and Tooth whips around, her wings gouging deep into my side. My yelp of pain and fear startles the others and they come running.

I shrink away from Tooth, trying to watch all of them at once. I fail as Sandy leaves my line of vision and the next thing I know; I feel his whip streak over my back. I turn to him, but then I can't watch North and Tooth. I dodge around their attacks and as soon as I see an opening, I take it.

I find Bunny outside and his look of shock says it all.

"What did they do?" He demands in a horrified tone. His glance abruptly changes from horrified to furious and I yelp, backing away. He hops for the door of the Pole, and I turn and bolt. Not fast enough.

Cinderrose's spear digs deep into my side and I swear it nicks a lung. I use an old habit and totally ignore the pain, focusing instead on getting away. I yank away, leaving her spear in her hand, along with a fair amount of blood and such.

I transform into a Night Fury, and it's right then that I emotionally cut my losses and swear to myself that I'll never speak to any of the Guardians who've hurt me again. That's a sad list, I realize, as I think back over our last meetings.

Over all the scars I have from the Guardians. North's cut me with the swords, Sandy's whips leave marks, Cinderrose's spear digs deep, Bunny's boomerang left a mark over my right eyebrow, and Tooth, just now left deep cuts over my side.

The only Guardians I ever plan to talk to again are Jack, Riverlily, maybe Lunasong, and Pitch. Wow, I've managed to make enemies of almost all of the Guardians of Childhood, and I'm 580 years old. Only 15 of those are physical. I am still a child, just like Jack and the Elementals, why do they hate me?


	8. Chapter 8

**_Ch. 8 Birthday Plans_**

After that, I fly to Skylar's. I've told her all about the musicians, and I know she's dying to meet them. I smile as I land.

"OH MY GOSH, YOU'RE OKAY, I WAS REALLY WORRIED!" Skylar squeals as I pull her into a hug. I laugh in response.

"Hey, I'm the older sister here. My job to worry, not yours." She smirks and lightly punches my shoulder as I let her go.

"We watch out for our family, remember? You taught me that better than anyone." I give a sad smile, but abruptly perk up.

"You remember all the music spirits I told you about, right?" Skylar glances at me in confusion.

"Yeah, why? Are they in trouble?"

"No, no, no. I just wondered, since a lot of them are Warriors fans, exactly how many would want to meet you." Now she just looks shocked.

"Is this conversation going where I think it is?" She sounds like she's trying not to let hope show.

"Well, if you're thinking that I might just take you to the Musician's Mansion for your birthday, then, oh great StarClan yeah!" Skylar almost squeals again, but I cover her mouth quickly.

"THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!" She whisper-shouts instead. I grin.

"Okay, you need sleep, and I need practice and to be somewhere that I know the Guardians will never find. I'm off to the Musicians' Mansion, and I'll see you in two weeks if not before." I rattle everything off as fast as I can because I really don't want the Guardians busting in here in the middle of our conversation.

"Alright, bye Cloudfire, May StarClan guide your paws!" I smile at our old goodbye.

"Yours too." I answer as I hop onto the windowsill. I give a quick salute with a peace sign at the end and Skylar returns it. She lies down as I fly off.


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ch. 9 Disaster_**

Two weeks later, I drop by Skylar's ASAP. She squeals and, after about 10 minutes of jumping, shrieking, hugging and more jumping, she asks a question.

"Can you tell me my Warrior Name NOW?!" she asks, her tone hopeful, but I smirk playfully.

"Not just yet kiddo. I believe I have a few friends I want you to meet, remember?"Skylar immediately squeals again and I just grin.

I quickly pull small flute and microphone charms out of my necklace, flicking them to board-size in seconds. I lightly toss the flute to Skylar and help her get the hang of surfing sound waves. Luckily, there are sound waves everywhere, so you could really go anywhere. I hop on the microphone and fly out the window, leading Skylar towards the Musicians' Mansion.

The instant we get there, Sarrah zooms out of nowhere, her expression bright with excitement.

"Sarrah!" Skylar squeals, bolting over to give my lead guitar friend a hug. Sarrah just laughs and hugs her back.

"Nice to see you again Sky. Been awhile, we need to catch up sometime." Sarrah speaks quickly, and I just smile, trying not to laugh. We all fly inside and I instantly hop down and try to help Skylar get over her shyness.

As soon as she meets the flute sprites, however, I'm unneeded. Skylar plays the flute, so she's only too happy to talk to the flute spirits, Anna and Jake. Jake is 1st and Anna is 2nd.

I'm startled out of my thoughts when Sarrah comes over and asks me a question that I know Skylar's dying to know the answer to.

"When are you going to give the poor kit her Warrior Name?" Sarrah's voice is a stage whisper, and I have a sneaking suspicion that Skylar is listening.

"Is right now okay?" I offer, only to get tackled by Skylar.

"THANKS THANKS THANKS!" She squeals, and I just grin. I stare her straight in the face and smile slightly. I glance at Sarrah AKA Silverfire, it's tradition in our little fan group that when a kit turns 12, they get a warrior name, given by their closest relative, and another Warrior watches. I never really understood it, but it's cool. I turn back to Skypaw.

"Skypaw, I have chosen your Warrior Name. You shall be called Skyheart, in honor of your courage. While I survived with fierceness and courage, you survived with loyalty, and all the heart in the world." It's not much, but it means more to Skyheart than anyone else. She knows what I mean.

"Thanks." She whispers, her voice choked. I smile and pull Silverfire and Skyheart into a quick hug.

As I let go, a thunderous crash echoes around and Chaos and Smokeheart, now a solid carbon-copy of me, walk in. I instantly sound the alarm, everyone running in seconds.

"Everyone run! If you don't get away, I swear by StarClan, anyone else left will help you!" I yell, grabbing Skyheart and flying out before I can hear a reaction. I hear the weak strains of music as I fly. I have to make sure Skyheart's safe before anything else.

Suddenly, a smoky red whip flies out of nowhere. It grabs my wrist, and I drop Skyheart. The instant she falls, she's swallowed by a cloud of red smoke. I fight for all I'm worth, but it's not enough. When the whip finally lets go, I hear my father's voice.

"**_This is all your fault." _**The worst part is I know it's true. I fly back to the Musicians' Mansion, only to find it empty. I stand there and just stare for about a half an hour before I finally shake off the stupor. When I do, I fly back to Skylar's house.

"SKYLAR!" I hear Callie's mom shout. I drop into Callie's room without hesitation and blurt out the whole story. She just looks scared, not angry.

"You NEED to tell the Guardians. They can help you!" She finally cries, and my heart drops. **_Is that before or after they rip me to shreds? _**I think bitterly. Aloud I say four simple words.

"I'll do just that." Callie hugs me quickly and I hug my adopted sister tightly. "Keep yourself safe, okay? I don't need to lose another sister." Callie nods, and I take off for the North Pole.


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ch. 10 Really Not My Day_**

From the second I take off, I'm considering how the heck to get them to listen before attacking. By the time I get there, I am no closer to figuring out what to say than when I left Callie's. I land and slip in through the shadows. It's not exactly like the yetis are just going to let me walk in.

I bolt to the Globe Room and almost instantly flinch. Why does today have to be a Guardian meeting?! I need to talk to them one at a time, preferably Jack or Riverlily first because they're less likely to attack first, ask questions later.

I almost groan in annoyance, but I don't, simply because I know that both Pitch and Bunny have annoyingly good senses. I take a deep breath and summon a Nightmare. Kids have Nightmares on their own, not my fault. I carefully give it a few commands and a note and send it over.

Pitch notices it first and calmly walks over as if this is an everyday occurrence. He doesn't flinch as the Nightmare hands him the shadow note with flame writing. Jack looks bored, I don't even think Tooth notices, Sandy, North and Bunny look interested, but unconcerned, and Cinderrose is freaking out.

"What is she thinking, sending that **thing **here?" Well, this isn't going as planned. I hesitate, not really sure what to expect. "We've made it very clear that she isn't welcome here, so screw whatever she thinks she wants now."

I glare in annoyance, but tell the Nightmare to leave, but in the opposite direction of my shadow. Some of the Nightmares had names before me, and the others I gave names to. Carrie, the Nightmare, easily turns to leave, only to get stabbed by Cinderrose.

I lunge forward, carefully reforming the sand in a few seconds, and spinning in a half circle as I whip my knife out in time to parry her sharp stab. She almost growls in frustration and I spin and bolt into the shadows, absolutely refusing to ask for help now.

After a few days, I head back to the Musicians' Mansion. The instant I get within a mile, I sense the energy pulsing from it. I break into a run, cautious, but worried. I hear the music before I see the Mansion. It sounds like rock-and-roll, but I know that Chaos would have a single song to control all of them. I listen, hoping to hear anything that might give me a fragment of hope to hold on to.

It takes me a few minutes to hear enough to understand the tune, but eventually I get Touch the Sky from Brave. I dart inside, only to get hit in the head with something hard.


End file.
